the adventures of liona part 1
by Than-Guan'Rose
Summary: this is about a girl named liona who got sent away from her planet to earth she has been there since she was 6 and her brother was there to hope you enjoy and there may be some spelling errors


The adventures of liona part 1

once upon a time there was a girl named liona, she was the most beautiful blonde in the land - tanned skin the color of ivory; and blue eyes the color of gemstones. Liona was an undercover monster as people talk these days and i would know cause im her one day i was on my way to earth cause my planet was invaded by vorgans and i was just 6 sent with my baby brother leo my mother shouted "liona get on the visatron"which was a fancy way of saying transporter so i ran to the transporter and i took my brother and that was the last time i saw my home family and friends

10 yrs later

"no im not going to another adoption family that wants an alien " i whined ugh humans are so greedy i use to wanna come here as a gorgan baby but i did not know of humans and ever since i got here i was forced to learn their langauge and custom and me and my brother were split up into different adoption familys and every week i get a new family cause i keep accedentily exploding their house's and yeah so right now im talking to the person who keeps giving me different homes shes wierd and has brown eyes and a old days dress with huge i mean huge brown flowers on it and she has long brown hair put in a 1980 hairstyle and she has tiny slender lips adding to that a egg shaped head i think thats what humans call it so as me and ger argued i just burst out of their fully inraged my face was as red as a baby vorgan and fire right where i step realy no humans know what they are dealing with so i stormed out of the adoption plannery room outside and took of in the air all the way up to the tower of pizza and i always came here since i got here when i wanted to be alone but they put a micro chip in me so they know where i am at all times even when im invisible i have exactly different powers in different moves so yeah and today was a rather cold day a bit breezy but nice and the clouds and sky was gorgous until you look down into what humans made of earth people screaming horns honking ugh somtimes i wish i stayed at planet zilagon it was nice air was pure as gold the sky as yellow as the sun and dirt as brown as the piluted water of earth and now here i am still dont know all the customs and there are more i think than a 100 langauges and i only knew one as i took a deep breath in i heard loud bangs as if a vorgan just shot one of their blasters i was scared as a stalion when they hear a shot of a gun as i looked down in horror their was a guy with a school of children on the ground quivering in fear for a 10 yr old student has fallen by the blaring shot gun with 40 guys with guns surounding them with fingers at the trigger so my reaction was of course flying down but luckily i am bullet proof only two things can kill me my brother and a gemstone found in my planet which is impossible since its gone so i flew down all prople stared in aww the man pointed their guns at me and shouted "if you come closer we will kill u and these children" i kept going though most children were crying with tear stained faces as they tryed to shoot me the bullets just bounced of me rhan the cops came i froze cause if they saw me trying to save children id be a study of _scientists and become a weapon so i burst if into the air watching the gun shits from above i saw a child who looked familiar as i focused in it was my brother leo he was not sitting or quivering he was just standing there writing i thought ugh just sit down i had a choice between him or me but i could get him and me so i flew as quick as a crypton and grabbed him he immediately knew i was his sister we know who is our blood and not he gigled as we lifted ti the air since hes a child on 10 he only has friendly powers none of which could hurt you so he was defencless but the humans rid him of any knowledge of home so he was mostly human but as i took him he yelped "what abot the others liona " i awnsered him "i can only help u not them" and people of my world kniw there familys name till they die even if they were taken away as babys so i took him to the adoption center and said to the wierd lady "if i get adopted any where's he is coming he is my brother and i dont care what it takes" suprisingly she said yes and a lady walked in wearing a nice blue long dress with a little bow in the back and she was tall moonlight skin and eyes of the night sky hair as red as rubys she said in a nice soft voice "i will be adopting you and your brother i have a nice big house on the southern shore of montreal it will take a long plane ride but we will get there between 2 days if not 4 and i have a little lake beside the house pool in the back and i have a recording studio" i was merly exited but i got a weird feeling about the lady..._

 _to be continued_


End file.
